LA BODA
by TutsiPop
Summary: En una boda, lo importante no es el banquete, ni cuantas personas asistan, ni cuan elegante sea la recepción. En una boda lo importante es la novia; pero en esta Boda no… aquí lo que importa es la risa del hermano del novio… (Hikaru/Lantis—Fuu/Ferio—Umi/Ascot) Mucho Humor


DISCLAIMER:

LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DEL MARAVILLOSO GRUPO DE CLAMP. SOLOS LOS TOMO SIN FINALIDAD DE LUCRO PARA LA PRESENTACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA

LA BODA

En una boda, lo importante no es el banquete, ni cuantas personas asistan, ni cuan elegante sea la recepción. En una boda lo importante es la novia; pero en esta Boda no… aquí lo que importa es la risa del hermano del novio… (Hikaru/Lantis—Fuu/Ferio—Umi/Ascot) Mucho Humor

* * *

Emeraude Green a simple vista puede parecer la típica chica socialité: Bonita, rica y comprometida con un magnate para futuras ganancias…

Pero la verdad estaba muy lejos de las apariencias. Si, era muy hermosa, con una laaaaaaaarga cabellera rubia y delicadas ondas en las puntas, una piel blanca, enormes pestañas enmarcaba unos risueños y hermosos ojos verdes

Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que solo le importa la apariencia, pero como dije antes, la verdad es otra…

-Buenos días señorita Emeraude

-Buenos días Watanuki

Saluda mientras le abren la puerta del enorme edificio y le entregaban un café

-Buenos días señorita Emeraude

La recepcionista del lugar se puso de pie al acercarse la rubia

-Buenos días Himawari, ¿llegaron los paquetes de Hong Kong?

-si señorita, ayer después de que usted se fuera llegaron. Yo misma los puse en el escritorio del señor Zagato…

-excelente – sonrió – salúdame a Domeki por favor – y siguió caminando por la enorme recepción hasta llegar al elevador.

Algo que muchos desconocían es que la hermosa rubia dejaba que la gente se guiara de su apariencia, pero la verdad es que ella era un Genio…

Todos los días llegaba a las 8:25 de la mañana, saludaba al portero, este le entregaba su café. Saludaba a la recepcionista y esta la ponía al tanto de los detalles del día anterior. Subía el elevador y se detenía en el piso de administración. Conocía a todos y cada uno de sus trabajadores, sabia sus nombres, apellidos, familia, cumpleaños, problemas y sueños. ¿Por qué? Simple: tenía memoria fotográfica, un coeficiente intelectual de 190, hablaba fluidamente 6 idiomas y poseía el carisma de una niña de 10 años.

Era la combinación perfecta, además de que trataba a todos los trabajadores de su amado por igual. Para ella era lo mismo el que limpiaba los baños que el presidente de la corporación.

Era querida y respetada. Y aunque ella no trabaja ahí, todos sabían a la perfección que era ella quien aprobaba todo

Sí, siempre se negó a estar en la nomina de Zagato, no tenia oficina, casi siempre se le veía por los pasillos del edificio; caminado, platicando y tomando decisiones que, créanlo o no, siempre eran acertadas.

Por eso, cuando ella encontró a Alanis en las piernas de su amado Zagato, hizo que revolución francesa pareciera un simple juego.

Las ventas bajaron, los socios empezaron a retirarse, los chismes de correr personal eran el pan de cada día. Y no hablemos del humor de Zagato, hasta su hermano menor prefirió dejar de ir a la oficina con tal de no lidiar con él. Era un caos total.

Zagato no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar que había hecho mal y volver con la rubia

8 meses habían pasado desde la reconciliación que finalizó con anillo de compromiso (y la baja inmediata de Alanis) Emeraude se sentía plena. Al fin empezaría una familia con su amado.

Lamentaba no tener hermanas para compartir su dicha (tenia a Ferio, pero siempre necesito de compañía femenina) por eso cuando se entero de que Fuu salía con su hermano, fue feliz. Después se enteró de que Lantis salía con una chica muy linda y simpática; casi de inmediato la adopto como hermana. Luego en las pruebas del vestido (patrocinado con el gurú de la moda "Clef") apareció esta hermosa peli azul, que para su sorpresa conocía a sus dos nuevas "hermanas" y eran las mejores amigas del mundo

Casi se desmaya de felicidad. De estar sin compañía femenina, pasó a tener 3 lindas amiga/hermana/cuñada en su familia

Y para cuando acordó el día había llegado, era una bellísima novia. Parecía salida de un mundo mágico

La recepción fue en un salón muy elegante con cientos de flores, aunque estaba techado daba la ilusión de que estaban en un jardín.

Una de las tradiciones más importantes en las Bodas es que la mesa principal estén los padres de los nuevos esposo, pero como ninguno de ellos tenía padres, decidieron acomodar a un grupo particular de amistades en ella.

Hikaru Shidou, ataviada con un bello vestido estilo oriental bordado con figuras doradas y caída de sirena, entraba partiendo plaza del brazo de Lantis Jūrōta

Y detrás de ellos le seguían Ascot y Umi, esta, totalmente despampanante en un vestido azul con escote de corazón y detalles plateados siguiéndole la forma. Terminando en una abertura de su pierna izquierda mostrando mas piel

En ningún momento se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo el centro de atención del lugar, la pelirroja porque era muy despistada y la peli azul porque ya estaba acostumbrada

A lo lejos un una hermosa rubia les llamaba con la mano, Fuu Hououji vestía un impecable vestido de cuello ancho con gasa, sin mangas y bordado con pequeñas flores negras.

Se acercaron, de inmediato la rubia les presentó a los demás invitados

De izquierda a derecha estaban uno de los mejores amigos del novio: Ráfaga y su esposa Caldina, después le seguían el tan famoso Clef (al cual Ascot solo pudo rodar los ojos al verlo de nuevo) junto con su amiga y representante Presea

a los invitados se les sumaron importantes accionistas de CEPHIROS´CORP entre los que destacaban una jovencita muy grosera, Aska de la empresa Fharen, las gemelas Tata y Tatra de la empresa Cizeta y al final, en una de las sillas mas escondidas se encontraba Eagle de la empresa Autozam. Este último al ver a Lantis prefirió pasar desapercibido hasta que Fuu le llamo repetidas veces para presentarlos y que saludara, levanto la cabeza y se le noto muy sonrojado.

Era una gran mesa rectangular con invitados muy singulares, muchos de ellos hablaban solo de finanzas, en especial la joven Aska que solo hablaba sin parar de los avances que tenía en su empresa gracias al apoyo de CEPHIROS´CORP y peleando al mismo tiempo con Tata mientras su hermana Tatra solo sonreía pícaramente a Ascot.

En la velada se respiraba el amor que los novios se profesaban. Y como les decía, en esa mesa de invitados tan particulares había un par que llamaba mucho la atención, no por la hermosa pelirroja si no porque estaba acompañada de uno de los solteros más codiciados de todas las ramas de empresas que Zagato lideraba: LANTIS

El trío de parejas platicaba amenamente hasta que el guapo pelinegro se excuso diciendo que iría por otra bebida

-Lantis, ¿puedes traerme uno también? – dijo con entusiasmo la pelirroja, su acompañante asintió

Fuu y Umi se lanzaron miradas cómplices

-nunca pensé ver en otro estado de ánimo que no fuera el de "cortante" a Lantis. De hecho, no recuerdo una conversación sin monosílabas

-pues yo no lo conozco tanto – siguió la peli azul – pero de algo estoy muy segura, se muere por ti Hikaru

Hikaru sonrió

-saben, pensaran que estoy loca, pero Lantis es muy especial, es un gran oyente, con el puedo hablar de cualquier cosa, y aunque no me crean hablamos horas y horas, resulto que también es un protector de animales como yo, pero lo que más me atrae de él es su risa… es tan... Agradable escucharlo reír

Esto último lo dijo cuando la música se había detenido haciendo que se escuchara más alto de lo que realmente lo estaba diciendo. De las 14 personas ubicadas en la mesa principal, 12 estaban perplejas en es momento. Y es que nadie podía creer que Lantis riera

-¿pasa algo malo? – pregunto confundida la chica

Todos voltearon a verse, y de pronto algunos murmullos se hicieron escuchar

 _Lantis no ríe_

 _Eso no es posible_

 _Debe estar mintiendo_

 _Habla muy seriamente_

La pelirroja seguía confundida

-Disculpa – Presea levantaba la voz – acaso dijiste… ¿Qué Lantis reía?

La chica asintió

-claro que ríe, todos lo hacemos – se defendió la pelirroja

-Lantis no – se apresuro a contestar Clef – el nunca ríe

-¿me estas llamando mentirosa?

-no dudo de ti, tengo poco tiempo de conocerte, pero si algo puedo asegurar es que nadie en esta mesa – empezó a señalarlos con el dedo – ha visto si quiera "sonreír" a Lantis

Hikaru siguió con la mirada a todos, y ellos negaban con la cabeza… incluso su amiga Fuu

-discúlpame Hikaru, pero le doy la razón a Clef, tengo años trabajando para esta empresa y jamás lo he visto "sonreír"

La pelirroja no cabía en su asombro, como era posible que compañeros de trabajo y amigos de prácticamente toda la vida, nuca han escuchado reír a Lantis.

-es in-creíble lo que escucho. Ferio, eres uno de sus mejores amigos, ayúdame a explicarle que Lantis si ríe

El peli verde rápidamente posó uno de sus dedos en la nariz

-Lo lamento Hikaru, pero es verdad, él nunca ríe. Créeme e intentado de todo para que por lo menos sonría

Hikaru Shidou abría como platos los ojos, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una hermosa rubia los interrumpió

-¿Quién no sonríe? – dijo con curiosidad Emeraude

-Lantis – se escucho de alguien en el fondo de la mesa

-ah, claro, No el no sonríe nunca. – se apresuro a decir

-es que la joven pelirroja estaba contando una extraña historia acerca de que Lantis reía – esta vez fue Tata quien la puso al tanto

-¿Quién ríe? Se volvió a escuchar en la mesa, esta vez la pregunta venia de Zagato

-al parecer Lantis es el que ríe, según tu nueva cuñada – le dijo Clef

-¡eso es imposible! – Decía levantando la voz – Lantis nunca ríe

-Por supuesto que lo hace – decía casi gritando Hikaru

-por supuesto que no – le respondió Zagato sentándose en la mesa y haciendo que los invitados se movieran un poco en sus asientos – linda, él es mi hermano, lo vi nacer, vivimos juntos. Y si te digo que él no ríe es porque Lantis no ríe – hablaba despacio y claro

-es cierto – le siguió Ráfaga – Lantis y yo estuvimos en el colegio militar, antes de que se fuera a estudiar arquitectura. Era una roca, que digo roca, era una pared, con trabajo le sacaba plática.

La pelirroja siguió con la mirada a los presentes

-¿todos aquí conocen a Lantis?

Los presentes asintieron

-es mi sangre – dijo rápidamente Zagato

-parte de mi nueva familia – le siguió Emeraude

-amigo de toda la vida – esta vez era Ferio

-igual yo – levanto la mano Ráfaga

-también fue padrino en nuestra boda cariño – le dijo coquetamente Calvina mientras le cerraba un ojo

-fue mediador legal en la transición de los accionistas de Ziceta, Fharen y Autozam – puntualizo Clef mientras apuntaba con las manos a las accionistas– y también es uno de mis mejores amigos

-¿Qué te puedo decir? – Decía Presea – todos aquí conocemos a Lantis, hemos tenido contacto con él ya sea en su vida persona o laboral y en lo único que estamos de acuerdo es que él no ríe.

Hikaru sintió una punzada en el pecho, ¿Cómo era posible que su propia familia y amigos íntimos nunca lo hubieran visto sonreír? ¿Acaso su vida es tan triste? ¿Estaba con alguien sin sentimientos? NO de ninguna manera, ella lo había escuchado reír varias veces, pero entonces ¿Cómo es que nadie más aparte de ella tenía ese privilegio?

-yo lo escuche… una vez – una suave voz preveniente del fondo de la enorme mesa los hizo voltear – en realidad fueron en dos ocasiones.

Eagle Visión hablaba tímidamente desde el fondo de la mesa. Nadie había notado lo platinado de su cabello a pesar de que estaba ahí con ellos desde el principio. La pelirroja se tenso en cuanto vio esos ojos verdes, casi amarillos, sentía como la piel se le erizaba solo sentir su mirada.

-ese día la vida me había dado una bofetada – Eagle sonrió cabizbajo y melancólico – no es sorpresa para la mayoría de los que están aquí que conocen mi estado anémico – los presentes bajaron la mirada – ese día mi doctor me dio el peor de los diagnósticos, me dijo que me quedaban pocas probabilidades de vida. Prácticamente me dijo que mis días eran contados. Salí devastado, camine sin rumbo fijo por horas. Cuando acorde había llegado a un cementerio… sentí como si el destino quisiera que cavara mi propia tumba y terminara de una vez por todas conmigo mismo. ¡Fue tremendo! Imagine mi sorpresa al levantar la mirada y ver que en ese instante estaba llevándose a cabo un funeral. Verlos ahí llorando por alguien querido fue como desplazarme a mi futuro cercano. Me acerque muy despacio, me sentía flotar como si ya fuera un fantasma. Me recargué sobre un árbol y de pronto un unos pies rozaron mis hombro. – Decía mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa – ¡tremendo susto me dio! Alcé mi mirada y había un hombre muy bien vestido, estaba recostado en una de las ramas viendo atentamente el funeral. Me miro con esos ojos penetrantes como si supiera mi dolor y me dijo " _¿Por qué lloras? La persona ya no sufre"_ rapídamente le conteste que no lloraba por la persona que había fallecido y sin mucho rodeo le platique mi historia, aun no entiendo porque, si apenas lo había conocido. Bajó de un brinco de aquella rama y me sonrió y dijo _"deberías estar alegre, te han dado una de las peores noticias, pero aun respiras. Aun sientes. Aun vives… esa persona que están enterrando, es mi madre. No tuvimos mucho tiempo para despedirnos, sufrió un infarto. Pero al menos ya no sufre. Así que alégrate amigo"_ y empezó a reír, su risa era tan tranquilizante. Hace ya 9 años de eso, mis doctores esta sorprendidos de que yo aun siga vivo. Lantis ha sido mi mejor amigo, me acompaño en la mayoría de mis tratamientos y ayudo a mi compañía AUTOZAM a fusionarse, junto con las de los presentes a CEPHIRO´S CORP.

Para ese momento la mayoría de las personas de la mesa estaban con los ojos desbordados de lágrimas. Incluso Zagato ocultaba su rostro en el dorado cabello de su esposa que lloraba a raudales.

-no conocía esa parte de la historia – decía Emeraude agitando las manos tratando de echarse aire a la cara y dejar de llorar – recuerdo ese día, yo estaba ahí. Oh Dios, es la historia más hermosa y triste del mundo… (Sob*)

-¿Qué Demonios les pasa a todos? ¿Por qué lloran? – Pregunto de golpe Lantis volviendo a la mesa con las bebidas – es una boda se supone que tiene que ser alegre, ni que estuvieran en un funeral – termino diciendo esbozando una tierna sonrisa mientras le pasaba la bebida a la pelirroja, esta al verlo de frente solo atino a lanzarse hacia él y abrazarlo fuertemente. Como si el mundo dejara de existir de un momento a otro

-no pasa nada, ven… vamos a bailar ¿si?

Y lo alejó de la mesa. Los peculiares invitados que estaban ahí empezaron a sonreír mientras los veían danzar de un lado a otro al compás de la música. Irradiaban felicidad

-Disculpa Eagle – interrumpió Fuu – al principio de tu historia dijiste que has escuchado reír a Lantis en dos ocasiones. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿nos podrías decir cuál fue la segunda?

El rubio tomo la bebida que tenía en frente de él y sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras otro recuerdo venia a su mente

* * *

" _Amigo es tan hermosa, que me duele no estar con ella en todo momento. Jamás en toda mi vida creí sentir esto por alguien."_

 _El pelinegro caminaba de un lado a otro mientras ataba su corbata en la enorme habitación_

" _Cálmate Lantis, el que se va a casar es Zagato no tu. Hablas de ella como si fuera ser místico"_

" _casi lo es, es como si fuera un pilar que nos mantiene unidos, ella es graciosa y tan llena de energía. ¡DIOS! Sus amigas la adoran y mi amigos la aprecian, estoy seguro que en cuanto la conozcas sentirás como si la conocieras de toda la vida, es mas estoy seguro que le querrás contar toda tu vida"_

 _El rubio sonrió_

" _estas enamorado"_

" _súper enamorado Eagle… tan enamorado que…" respiro hondo "esta noche habrá una hermosa luna roja, y le pediré que sea mi esposa"_

 _Eagle lo vio con los ojos tan grandes que pensó por segundo poder verse las orejas. Lantis saco una pequeña caja negra y le empezó a dar vueltas jugueteando entre sus dedos. Y en su rostro con una enorme sonrisa le hizo entender cuál era su contenido._

 _Tomo su saco negro y se acomodó un poco el cabello frente al espejo._

" _hoy a media noche seré un hombre comprometido amigo" le guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación riendo y bailando como un niño pequeño pero sobre todo feliz_

 _Eagle Visión lo seguía con la mirada desde la ventana tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado_

* * *

En una boda elegante y muy particularmente en una mesa rectangular con 14 sillas. 11 invitados y el par de esposos estaban casi perplejos y con la boca abierta al escuchar lo que Eagle Visión, amigo y confidente de Lantis Jūrōta les acababa de confesar. Voltearon de golpe a la pista de baile en cuanto escucharon gritar a la pelirroja

-¡SI, CLARO QUE ACEPTO CASARME CONTIGO!

-FiN-

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **¿Qué les pareció? En lo particular me encantan las historias de Lantis y Hikaru. Y poder enlazar estas 4 historias en una fue un reto que me encanto. Es todo el mudo de MKR señoras y señores**

 **Por cierto si la descripción de Eagle no les concuerda con la versión del anime es por qué me base en el personaje del OVA se me hace como que mas masculino, pero a la vez si lo puse enfermo con el original.**

 **Gracias por acompañarme. Para las que no sepan la cronología de esta historia enlazada es la siguiente**

" **CHICA BONITA"**

" **DIABLO CON VESTIDO AZUL"**

" **REYNA DE CONTROL"**

 **Y finaliza con esta, "LA BODA"**

 **Hasta la próxima**


End file.
